


A Friend Of Mine

by J_Doe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О Шерлоке, который придумал себе воображаемого друга, и Джоне, которого на самом деле не существует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend Of Mine

*  
  
– Опять разговариваешь сам с собой, фрик?   
  
Шерлок закатил глаза и обернулся к Джону, чтобы проверить его реакцию: о, это должно было быть забавно! – и застыл в замешательстве.  
Джона не было. На том самом месте, где он стоял секундой раньше.   
  
Это стало началом конца.  
  
*  
  
Шерлок ненавидел снег. Считал его ошибкой природы. Дождь навевал скуку, но, по крайней мере, приносил пользу. Снег же был всего лишь жалким подобием. Бесполезной, недолговечной субстанцией, способной в считанные секунды превратиться в обыкновенную влагу.  
  
Его знобило. Съежившись в кресле, Шерлок чувствовал себя так, словно держал пригоршню этого самого снега в ладонях и изо всех сил пытался убедить его не таять.  
  
Джон вошел в квартиру, аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, повесил куртку и зонт на вешалку и сказал:  
  
– Господи, Шерлок! Почему ты сидишь в мокром пальто?   
  
Он вел себя совсем как обычно. Безопасный, честный, привычный Джон.  
  
Шерлок уперся подбородком в колени и взглянул на него исподлобья.  
  
– Где ты был?  
  
– Меня вызвали в клинику. Ты же знаешь, предпраздничный период...  
  
Шерлок отвернулся к окну.  
  
– Тебя ведь нет, я прав?  
  
– Что? О чем ты говоришь?  
  
– О том, что я тебя придумал, разумеется.  
  
Комната наверху была пуста. Джон не нуждался в ней. Когда Шерлок вошел туда, комната насмешливо смотрела на него голыми глазницами незашторенных окон. В углах едва поросшая паутиной, полная угловатой мебели, к которой никто не притрагивался долгое время.  
  
– Честное слово, я удивлен, что тебе потребовалось столько времени, чтобы понять, что к чему.  
  
– Значит, тебя нет, – повторил Шерлок еще раз, взвешивая, пробуя это утверждение на вкус.  
  
– Технически, – сказал Джон. – Меня действительно нет. Но я существую в твоем сознании.  
  
Когда он поднял голову и посмотрел на Шерлока, в его глазах не было ничего, кроме холодной, немой пустоты.  
  
*  
  
– Шерлок.  
  
Джон застыл в дверном проеме. Возник, словно из ниоткуда: теперь, когда все карты были раскрыты, это не составляло проблемы. Джон мог быть где угодно и когда угодно. Ведь никакого Джона никогда и не существовало.  
  
– Уйди, – процедил Шерлок сквозь зубы и отвернулся к стене.   
  
Он сошел с ума? Он действительно сошел с ума?  
  
Анализировать ситуацию было страшно. Шерлок пытался выставить собственному разуму стоп-сигналы, но получалось плохо, и это только сильнее выводило его из себя.  
  
Джона. Нет.  
  
Больше года поддельных воспоминаний. Больше года – он ведь уже не умел иначе. Корнями пророс в это новое «я не один».  
  
Шерлок  _выдумал_  Джона.  
  
Джон подошел ближе, опустился на корточки, положил ладонь ему на спину. Шерлок передернул плечами.  
  
– Тебя нет, поэтому просто исчезни.   
  
– Ты этого не хочешь, – возразил Джон.  
  
Да как он посмел спорить?  
  
– Ну да, естественно, ты же живешь у меня в голове, ты всегда прекрасно знаешь, чего я хочу.  
  
Джон вздохнул, и Шерлок на долю секунды задумался, умеют ли галлюцинации обижаться.  
  
– Умеют, – сказал Джон. – Если ты думаешь о том, что я должен был обидеться на твой язвительный пассаж, то я обижаюсь. Ты моделируешь мое поведение.  
  
Шерлок промолчал.   
  
– Я должен был появиться. Просто поверь мне, Шерлок, а не веришь мне – поверь собственному разуму.  
  
– Тебе не кажется, что это звучит как минимум неубедительно, учитывая, что мой собственный разум водил меня за нос четырнадцать месяцев? – ядовито ответил Шерлок.   
  
Джон погладил его между лопаток.  
  
– Так было нужно. Четырнадцать месяцев назад твоя тяга к саморазрушению превышала все допустимые нормы, и могли возникнуть проблемы посерьезнее, чем трудности в общении с окружающими людьми. Твое подсознание запаниковало, Шерлок, и я – лучшее, чем ты сам мог себя защитить. Так сказать, чтобы обойтись малой кровью.  
  
– О, это так трогательно. Почему ты все еще здесь, я ведь обо всем догадался, так?  
  
– Еще не время, только и всего.  
  
Шерлок съежился еще сильнее и обхватил руками колени.   
  
Ситуация впервые полностью вышла из-под его контроля, он сам поставил себя в тупик. Следовало принять тот факт, что Джон был всего лишь плодом его воображения. Признать проблему значит сделать первый шаг к ее решению.  
  
Вот только как можно было смириться, когда Джон говорил с ним. Когда Шерлок слышал его дыхание, чувствовал его запах. Когда горячая, чуткая ладонь успокаивающе касалась его спины. Здесь была бессильна логика.  
  
Его реальность трещала по швам.  
  
Шерлок чувствовал себя так, словно выгорал изнутри. Он был пустой оболочкой из костей и кожи, а внутри пульсировала опасная, безумная чернота.  
  
– Чего ты хочешь, Шерлок? – спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок резко обернулся и сел, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу.  
  
– Я ведь могу делать с тобой все, что мне заблагорассудится?  
  
Джон смотрел на него внимательно и очень спокойно.  
  
– В пределах того, что тебе позволит твое подсознание.  
  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Шерлок и растянул губы в неестественной улыбке. Ему хотелось причинять боль. Он понимал, что это ни к чему не привело бы, но черное, черное,  _черное_  уже подняло голову и кричало, требуя выхода. Черное дурманило, отравляло, ядом бежало по венам вместе с кровью, заставляя сердце биться чаще, злее.  
  
Ему было совершенно нечего терять.  
  
Больше – нечего.  
  
Он облизнул губы. Он не нашел страха в глазах Джона, и это было неправильно. Ведь Джон принадлежал Шерлоку, являлся частью Шерлока, а Шерлок хотел, чтобы ему было страшно.   
  
– Встань на колени, – сказал он.  
  
Джон подчинился. Молча, все с тем же бесконечным терпением глядя на него, опустился на колени подле его ног.  
  
– Шерлок.  
  
– Ну? Ты же, – он постучал пальцами по виску. – Ты ведь чертова заноза вот здесь, прямо в моей голове. Ты не просто сделаешь все, что я скажу тебе делать, правда? Ты будешь слушаться любой моей мысли.  
  
Джон опустил голову и потянулся пальцами к своей ширинке.   
  
Шерлок ослабил воротник, наблюдая за ним неотрывно, пристально. С болезненным удовольствием отмечая малейшее изменение дыхания, румянец, проступавший на щеках Джона, дрогнувшие веки.   
  
О, да. Шерлок прекрасно изучил в свое время данную... область. Он был выше того, чтобы экспериментировать на себе, но собрал достаточную теоретическую базу, чтобы суметь вообразить  _это_  в мельчайших деталях.  
  
Джон прерывисто вздохнул и прикусил губу, двигая рукой все резче, чуть вскидывая бедра.   
  
Сейчас и здесь он выглядел таким живым. Таким настоящим.  
  
У Шерлока сбилось дыхание. Он облизнул губы, почти бездумно изучая, запоминая.  
  
Джон откинулся назад, упираясь в пол левой рукой, продолжая ритмично ласкать себя правой, и посмотрел на Шерлока совершенно черными глазами. Мир сузился до выражения его раскрасневшегося лица.  
  
– Я ненавижу тебя, чертова  _галлюцинация_ , – одними губами проговорил Шерлок, прежде чем расстегнуть молнию на собственных брюках и, зажмурившись, упасть в жаркое, обволакивающее ничто.  
  
Когда Шерлок открыл глаза, Джон уже исчез.  
  
*  
  
Коридор насквозь пропах сыростью. Когда они спустились вниз, в подвалы, над ними словно захлопнулась крышка саркофага.   
  
Легкие с трудом перегоняли тяжелый, терпкий воздух.  
  
– Рассредоточиться, – скомандовал Лестрейд. Он говорил что-то еще, тихим, жестким голосом, перебрасывался сообщениями по рации.  
  
Шерлока это интересовало мало. Пусть полиция ловит мелких букашек, он точно знал, где искать королеву.  
  
Джон следовал за ним безмолвной тенью. Это приводило Шерлока в замешательство. Он был уверен, что Джон должен исчезнуть, но тот по-прежнему находился рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Шерлок с трудом находил в себе силы бороться с собственным безумием.   
  
Не оглядываться. Не смотреть. Не верить.  
  
Шаг вдоль стены, поворот, еще один шаг. Осмотреться, прислушаться.  
  
И  _не оглядываться_  ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
  
Лестрейд шел впереди, раскручивая дуло пистолета по направлению движения, точно компас. Шерлок присел на корточки, осматривая почву.  
  
– Сюда, – указал он шепотом и стряхнул грязь с перчаток. Вдалеке маячком забрезжил белесый свет карманного фонарика.  
  
– Тихо. Не высовывайся, – Лестрейд прижался плечом к стене и заглянул за угол.   
  
– Скажи, ты специально подбираешь только идиотов? – шепотом поинтересовался Шерлок, вжимаясь в кирпичную кладку и указывая в ту сторону, откуда они только что пришли. – У нас проблемы.  
  
Метрах в тридцати забрезжил свет еще одного фонаря.   
  
– Что у вас там, черт возьми, происходит? – прошипел Лестрейд в рацию. – Уходим. Шерлок, уходим отсюда. Да что с тобой за хрень?  
  
Он все-таки обернулся.  
  
Шерлок, окаменев, смотрел, как Джон, нечетко улыбаясь, стоит посреди коридора и щурится на свет. Идеальная мишень.  
  
Он подделка. Джона нет. Нет?   
  
Три-два-один.   
  
Стоп-кадр. Свет скачет по стенам, задевает Джона, высвечивая коричневую куртку.  
  
Стоп-кадр. Сейчас, вот сейчас преступник вскинет пистолет и выстрелит.   
  
– Джон, – вырвалось сдавленно.   
  
Лестрейд вскинулся и схватил Шерлока за грудки, встряхнул, но тот вывернулся и сделал два размашистых шага в сторону.  
  
И крикнул.  
  
*  
  
– Я умер? – спросил Шерлок, как только осознал, что сидит в кресле у чудовищного камина, которого никогда не существовало в их... в его гостиной.  
  
– Нет, ты просто спишь в больничной палате. Тебя накачали анестетиком и снотворным.   
  
– А выстрел?  
  
– Ты везучий сукин сын. Пуля прошла по касательной. Крови много, но не задет ни один жизненно важный орган.  
  
Шерлок положил подбородок на сцепленные пальцы и закрыл глаза.  
  
– В таком случае, что здесь делаешь ты? Джон, ты плод моего воображения, но ты еще никогда не оказывался в моих снах.  
  
Ответный взгляд ему совершенно не понравился.   
  
– Скажи мне, Шерлок, одну вещь. Зачем ты закричал? Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что меня не существует.  
  
– Технически, – поморщившись, словно от зубной боли, сказал Шерлок.  
  
– Технически, – согласился Джон. – Тем не менее.  
  
Шерлок прикрыл глаза.  
  
– Скажи это, – поторопил его Джон.  
  
«Ты и так все прекрасно знаешь, ты же часть моего разума, – подумал Шерлок. – В самом деле, я ведь разговариваю сам с собой».  
  
– Технически, – улыбнулся Джон. Никто больше не умел улыбаться  _так_.  
  
– Я сделал это потому, – Шерлок запнулся, но тут же продолжил, прочистив горло. – Потому что ты мой друг.  
  
– Даже если меня не существует на самом деле?  
  
– Да если бы и так, – сузив глаза, сказал Шерлок.   
  
Даже его галлюцинации издевались над ним. Вероятно, это что-то да значило, любой психоаналитик был бы в восторге. Прогрессирующая шизофрения, воображаемые друзья, суицидальные наклонности. И, в довершение ко всему, словно вишенка на торте, ярко выраженная склонность к мазохизму. Профессор Фрейд аплодировал бы стоя.  
  
– Не имеет значения, – сказал Шерлок, – Кто ты на самом деле, и существуешь ли ты, потому что мы друзья. Потому что я... Ценю тебя. Я не мог допустить мысли, что с тобой что-то случится. Хотя я мог бы списать все на собственное желание подставиться под пули... Но, думаю, это многое говорит о моих к тебе, – он скривился, – Чувствах.  
  
Кресло куда-то испарилось, и Шерлок обнаружил, что стоит посреди брусчатого помоста.  
  
Джон сделал шаг. Другой. И вот они уже стояли вплотную.   
  
Шерлок сглотнул вязкую слюну, с отвращением чувствуя, как участился его собственный пульс. О, да, он был жалок. Трудно было даже оценить, насколько жалок.   
  
– Что ж, – мягко произнес Джон, – Поздравляю, Шерлок. Теперь ты знаешь, что такое дружба. Симпатия. Привязанность...  
  
– О, хватит, – закатил глаза Шерлок.   
  
Он чувствовал страх. Животный ужас. Он понимал, что слова, слетавшие с губ Джона, рождались в его собственном сознании, так что тот просто озвучивал то, что Шерлок осознавал сам, но все равно. Как бы то ни было, он не хотел этого слышать.   
  
Джон коснулся его руки.  
  
– Любовь.  
  
– Нет, – Шерлок закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как отказывает способность адекватно мыслить, как поднимается в груди горькое, неизлечимое, больное. – Нет.  
  
– Не будь идиотом, Шерлок, – попросил Джон, копируя его интонации. – Пора признать очевидное: ты хренов гений, ты не от мира сего, но мало чем отличаешься от обычных людей, когда дело касается чувств.  
  
Шерлок издал невеселый смешок.  
  
– И откуда мое подсознание набралось таких выражений?  
  
– Шерлок, – сказал Джон и взял его за обе руки. – Пора возвращаться.  
  
К горлу подступило горячее, отчаянное, злое, и Шерлок зажмурился крепче, качая головой.  
  
– Нет, – повторил он. – Нет, Джон.  
  
Обхватил его лицо ладонями, крепко прижался губами к губам, впервые целуя. Сдаваясь. Черт возьми, признавая.   
  
– Это сон, пограничное состояние разума между смертью и жизнью. Если только я не проснусь, ты останешься со мной, зачем мне просыпаться?   
  
– Ты должен, – Джон провел пальцами по его щекам. – Ты справишься.  
  
Шерлок отчаянно поцеловал его, кусая губы, пытаясь запомнить все до мельчайших деталей. До трепета ресниц, до последнего стона.   
  
– У тебя исключительно гениальный мозг, Шерлок, ты знаешь, – шептал Джон. – Поэтому ты не должен бояться. Тебе нечего бояться.  
  
А потом Джон в его руках превратился в холодный, колючий снег, водой стекавший на пол сквозь дрожащие пальцы.  
  
Шерлок хватался за этот снег, не смея поверить, что на этот раз все. На этот раз Джон действительно ушел.  
  
Когда не стало даже снега, Шерлок оказался посреди огромной, бездушной пустоты без времени, без начала и без конца.  
  
И он падал, падал, падал.  
  
Шерлок проснулся в больничной палате, насквозь пропахшей лекарственной стерильностью.  
  
Он был один.  
  
*  
  
Шерлок мог бы, наверное, вообще никогда не открывать глаз. Не составляло особого труда классифицировать звуки, раскладывать их на составляющие, рисуя по ним картину происходившего вокруг.   
  
Ничего не видеть было проще.  
  
Вот в коридоре послышались уверенные, спокойные шаги.   
  
Остановились у его палаты.   
  
Пришло время ежедневного осмотра.  
  
– Мистер... Холмс, – произнес врач. – Как Ваше самочувствие? Сегодня я заменяю доктора Стивенсона.  
  
Сердце Шерлока пропустило удар.  
  
И забилось с удвоенной силой.  
  
Не может быть, не может быть, не может этого быть.  
  
Он зажмурился крепче, закрыл лицо руками. Открыть глаза, чтобы убедиться, что все - опять - плод его воображения? Нет, невозможно, немыслимо.  
  
– Мистер Холмс? Что случилось?  
  
Его рук аккуратно коснулись чужие пальцы. Шерлок распахнул глаза и резко сел, грубо сжимая запястья врача. Теплые. Живые. Настоящие.  
  
Он знал! Он знал, что ничего не берется просто так, из воздуха. У всего должна быть какая-то причина. У всего!  
  
Два с половиной года назад. Дело об убийстве медсестры из клиники святого Варфоломея. Подозреваемый: бывший военный хирург, должность: терапевт, ранение в плечо, психосоматическая хромота, тремор левой руки. Исключительно положительный, честный человек. Шерлок читал его личное дело, а те полчаса, что они беседовали, доктор Джон Уотсон был для него, как раскрытая книга. Этот эпизод просто выпал из его головы. Как, как он мог забыть?  
  
«У тебя исключительно гениальный мозг, Шерлок. Ты не должен бояться».  
  
Ничего не бывает просто так.  
  
– Джон, – выдохнул Шерлок, цепляясь за отвороты халата растерянного врача. – Джон.  
  
Это будет непросто, но они справятся. Он знал, что теперь все обязательно будет хорошо.


End file.
